Beak trimming involves removal of part of the beak of avians such as poultry, especially layer hens and turkeys, although it may also be performed on quail, ducks, and other species. In aviaries, birds often need to have their beaks trimmed in order to prevent injury to themselves or other birds. Beak trimming is typically done manually using a heated blade or infrared treatment. However, such manual methods are very labor intensive and expensive.
A need remains for a device that is inexpensive and requires minimal labor to trim the beaks of birds.